Traditional memory cells include a memory element, which is used to store a logic state, and a selector device. The memory element and selector device may be located at a cross-point of a first access line (e.g., word line) and a second access line (e.g., bit line) in a memory array having a cross-point architecture. The selector may be coupled to the word line and the memory element may be coupled to the bit line in some architectures. The selector device may reduce leakage currents and allow selection of a single memory element for reading data and/or writing data. However, traditional memory cells in cross-point architecture may not allow storage of more than one bit per cell. Storing more than one bit per memory cell may allow greater storage capacity without increasing the area of a memory array.